Underneath the Sakura Tree
by Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs
Summary: After the final battle Rita Mordio was out of a job and Yuri Lowell had nothing else to do. So they met underneath the sakura tree. Yet it wasn't just the flowers that were blooming. Love was also forming. Yuri x Rita. One-shot. Fluff.


**AN: Go Rita and Yuri! I just can't think of Yuri ever ending up with Estelle. Nothing against Estelle lovers she just seems a little too helpless. And if you are an Estelle lover what the heck are you doing reading a Rita and Yuri fic! Not that I'm complaining, the more reviews the better I feel! Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't have anything to do with Tales of Vesperia. **

_Underneath the Sakura Tree_

"Your so..." I hesitated.

"Full of myself?" The girl asked in front of me spinning around gleefully underneath the sakura tree. Her skirt fanned out around her as she spun in a circle, arms stretched out. It was nice to see her in something other then her usual work attire. A wide smile was plastered on her face as she beamed at me.

"Well at least you admit it" I said with a heavy sigh. I was sitting on the damp looking wooden table my feet propped up on the bench that was visibly connected to it. Watching as the light beamed on the girl making her look like an angel. The petals swam around her and I couldn't help but smile at her care-free expression. All thoughts of our previous conversation were now lost as I imprinted her smile into my mind.

"Rita?" I questioned, the sword that was usually attached to me by a small red ribbon was now lying across my lap. My usual rational mind was clouded by uncertainty. It had been a while after the final battle and the grand ending. Now that the world was saved Rita was out of a job and I was out of things to do, which led to both of us meeting up at this tree.

"Yes, Yuri?" Rita asked instantly getting serious as she stopped spinning. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my knee, a simple comforting gesture that stirred unknown emotions inside of me.

"This is nice" I said, staring into the misty grayish blue of her eyes. I was searching for some kind of answer to these feelings inside those depths. Yet nothing could explain my next action of carelessly caressing her cheek. I pulled back slowly hiding the shock of my involuntary action with a small smile before turning away.

"Is that a confession I hear, Yuri?" Rita asked teasingly. She moved so that she was now standing directly in front of me. Her hand that was so noticeably warm on my knee slowly slid back to her side as she looked up into the sky, "I didn't expect the great Yuri to think that something other then life-threatening adventure was nice".

"My life is always at risk when I'm around your temper" I teased back knowing the reaction I would get. She aimed a childish punch to my arm which I easily stopped by grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward me.

"Yuri!" She squeaked as she fell toward me. Her head landed on my chest and her arms circled my waist to keep her from falling more. Her body was in between my legs as one knee was propped up on the bench to also keep herself from falling forward. I laughed at her display of clumsiness.

"Comfortable?" I asked teasingly as I felt her relax into my body. It was nice having her so close to me. I instantly regretted my teasing because she jumped away from me her warmth leaving me cold once again.

"Of c-course n-n-not" Rita sputtered trying to hide the blush that was slowly formulating on her cheeks. She crossed her hands over her chest and turned slightly away from me.

"You're cute when you're flustered" I said, chuckling again when she visibly blushed harder. With a sigh I stood up on the bench of the table and gracefully jumped off. I took one stride toward Rita before turning her around to face me. Her eyes went wide in shock and they got even wider went I bent down to give her a light kiss on the nose.

"What the hell was that?" Rita whispered, annoyance and shyness graced her light tone. Some unknown emotion swelled inside of me when she didn't pull away from my loose hold around her waist instead seemed to lean into me.

"I think it was a kiss" I said, smirking at her. Her whole cute and shy demeanor instantly turned into that fiery demon side that I so loved. Wait a second did I just say love? I couldn't possibly love Rita could I? Except I was pretty sure I just said loved. So this unknown emotion inside of me was love. It made sense now.

"Yuri Lowell, of course it was a kiss! I just want to know what the hell-" Rita was cut off as I pulled her in for a kiss on her lips. It was a soft kiss and I sank in the feeling of her lips soft against mine. I felt her hands grip the collar of my shirt tightly. Slowly I pulled back a big grin on my face.

"Idiot, what was that for?" Rita said, shaking me slightly. A blush was still plainly on her cheeks. She tried to hide her giddiness behind anger but she too couldn't help but smile as she yelled at him.

"Just because" I said, tightening my hold around her as I knew her next reaction would be to push me away so that she could point angrily at me and accuse me of answering questions so vaguely.

"Not good enough" She said, pushing away from me just as I had suspected. What I didn't realize was how strong she had become so instead of losing my hold around her waist I lost my footing.

"You had to be difficult" I groaned fully loosing my footing. I had turned us in midair to take all of the impact as she landed on my chest with an 'humph'. We looked at each other for a while before breaking out laughing. As we quieted down Rita started to get up but I wouldn't let her keeping my arm securely locked around her waist.

"Yuri, what gives?" Rita said, blushing as she realized what kind of position they were in. To people looking on at a distance they probably thought they were doing something not so PG rated. Of course that's what it would have probably looked like to me if I saw some girl straddling a guy's waist with his arms wrapped around her and her forearms resting on either side of his head.

"I love you Rita Mordio" I stated calmly. I waited for her reaction and hoped deep down that it wouldn't be rejection. I could almost see my heart breaking at the rejection that was soon to come from her hesitation.

"Yuri stop playing around" Rita said, seriously. She didn't pull away only looked at me with an emotionless expression that I wished I'd never see grace her face again.

"What's that supposed to me? Don't you trust me? Why would I lie?" I asked also becoming serious. I wish she would understand that this wasn't some game and that I was honestly confessing my love to her instead of her unintentionally breaking my heart.

"It doesn't make any sense, who would think that the great Yuri would be confessing his love, to me of all people" Rita said, her face looked hurt and it instantly twisted my gut to see her in such emotional pain. I needed to see her smile again. I yearned for her to smile at me again.

"I know it might be a sudden shock to you, but please stop being so dense and just accept it. I love you and there is absolutely nothing you can ever do about it" I said, trying to show her that this was the truth and nothing but the truth. I felt her tears on my face before it registered to me that she was crying.

"I just don't understand. There's not a selfish bone in your body you could do anything you've ever wanted to do, you could have any girl you want. I just don't understand, why me?" Rita asked, her tears trailing slowly down her face. I wiped the tear away with my thumb before sighing loudly.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Why don't you understand that I'm satisfied with just laying here forever" I said, wiping another stray tear that rolled down her face.

"What about when you have to walk away? Sooner or later you'll want something else" Rita complained, she bit hard on her lip to try and stop the tears from coming but it wasn't working so well.

"You're right" I said, soothingly. I cupped her face with one hand and the other was still wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I am?" She whispered sullenly, like she couldn't believe I was agreeing with her. I could see more hurt in her eyes.

"When I walk away, I want you by my side forever" I said, smiling. I hoped that the love I held for her would reach her in some way and make her realize how stupid she's being.

"Is it silly to say I've been dreaming of this for a long time" Rita asked, smiling behind her tears. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine this time conveying all the emotion she had inside. Her kiss made me feel warm all over and everywhere her body was pressed to mine felt like a pleasurable scorching flame.

"It's unimaginable" I said, rolling over so that I hovered above her. A sakura petal slowly drifted around us so that one gently landed on Rita's nose causing her to wrinkle her nose. I laughed above her and she scowled at me before the petal was moved by the wind landing in her hair.

"Now that you have everything you want, what's next for the hero of the world?" Rita asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and grinning up at me.

"I think I need to rub it in Flynn's face" I said, smirking at the woman I loved that was now finally in my arms. "He always teased me because I was bad with women, he also always said that when the time came the person I chose would definitely not be ordinary" I smirked at the memory.

"You're hopeless" Rita said, shaking her head even though she was beaming at me.

"He was so right" I said, running my hand through her hair, "You're everything but ordinary and somehow you grabbed my heart"/

"I love you, Yuri Lowell, ever since the first time you broke into my house" She said smiling at the memory. She looked like an innocent goddess to me the ways she smiled made me feel like we were the only two people on this world.

"That's all I wanted to hear" I whispered, leaning down to take her into another kiss underneath the sakura tree.

**AN: So care to tell me if I did a good capture of simplistic love between Yuri and Rita? You read it so why not review it too! No flames please**

***REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***


End file.
